Black Butler: The Musical
by MiloSheba
Summary: Characters sing songs.
1. Welcome

Everyone announces, "Welcome to the Black Butler: Musical. We hope you enjoy it!"

* * *

All: Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of London

This is London, this is London

Criminals scream in the dead of night

This is Black Butler, everybody make a scene

Act till the viewers gonna die of fright

It's our anime, everybody scream

In this anime of Black Butler.

Grell and Madame Red: Prostitutes, We are the ones killing your friends

Grell: Teeth ground sharp and dressing in red, I am the one who will be your end

Undertaker: I am the one hiding in the coffin and you stare

Tending to my "guests'" every care.

All:This is Black Butler, This is Black Butler

London!London!London!London!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the Queen's song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the alleyway

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is London

Black and White, Evil has won.

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ash: Fly with the moon in the dead of night

All: Everybody run, everbody run

In our town of London!

Will: I am the reaper with the poker face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Noah's Ark Circus: We are the enemies of the Phantomhives,

Thanks to them we are not alive

Claude: I am the spider in your room at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

All:This is London, this london,

London,London,London,London,London,London,London!

Demonic Trio: Tender souls everywhere

But we have to tender to the brats every care.

Hannah: I'm the reason for that

To look after Alois, for his brother who loves that"brat".

All: Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Ciel: I am a Phantomhive,

I will catch you. And make you wish you weren't alive.

Sebastian: My Lord's Soul is delicious

It is as lovely as a cat's cuteness.

Alois: This is London? I want to hurl

Wont' ya please make way for a very special girl.

Angela: Our woman Victoria is Queen of the England

Everyone hail to the Queen now!

All:This is Halloween, this is Halloween

London! London! London! London!

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bardroy: In this town we call home

All: Everyone hail to the Queen's Song

* * *

A/N Did you like it? Next is Bad Romance.


	2. Song 1

Ciel sighed,"Why are we having this party and why are DEAD people here?"

Sebastian answered, "To thank everyone that was a party of your journey into a demon. It's the 666 month anvirsiary of the your transformation. Everyone dead and alive is turned backed to when you first knew them."

* * *

Everyone:Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Rama-ramama-ah

GaGa-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Rama-ramama-ah

GaGa-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Angela: I want your ugly

I want your disease

Aliester:I want your everything, Sweet Robin

As long as it's free

Grell:I want your love,Sebastian

Love, love, love I want your love

Alois:I want your drama

Grell:The touch of your hand

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love, love, love I want your love

(Love, love, love I want your love)

Sebastian: You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge, Ciel

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

Claude: I want Ciel's love and

All his revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

All: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Ciel: Caught in a bad romance

All:Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Ciel:C aught in a bad romance

All: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Rama-ramama-ah

GaGa-ooh-la-la!

Sebastian: Want your bad romance

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

Grell: I want your love

(Love, love, love I want your love)

Ciel: I want you Alois

Your vertigo stick

Want you in my rear window

Baby your sick

Alois: I want your love, Ciel

Love, love, love

I want your love

(Love, love, love I want your love)

Lizzy: You know that I want you Ciel

Alois:'Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)

And you know that I need you

I want a bad, bad romance

Grell: I want your love Bassy

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

Madame Red: I want your love Grell

And I want my revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance

All: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Ciel: Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Ciel: Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Rama-ramama-ah

GaGa-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Madame Red: Walk, walk fashion baby(Grell)

Work it

Udertaker:Make that bitch(Alois) c-razy, Ciel

Will: Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Made that bitch c-razy(Grell)

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that bitch c-razy

Grell: Walk, walk crimson as passion baby

Work it

Alois: I'm a freak bitch, baby

Claude: I want your love

And I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends

Ciel: J'veux ton amour

Et je veux ton revanche

J'veux ton amour

I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I don't wanna be friends Alois

(Caught in a bad romance)

I don't wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Mey-Rin: Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

Sebastian: I want your love and

I want your revenge, Ciel

You and me could write a bad romance

All: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Grell: Sebastian,I want your love and

All your lovers passion, Ciel

You and me could write a bad romance

All:Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Rama-ramama-ah

GaGa-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

* * *

A/N What did you think? I love it!

Next will be Sweet Transvestite and some answers.


	3. Song 2

"The answers you are looking for is that there might be a musical curse indirectly cast be some one here." stated Grell nonchantly. He just happened to hear the simple consversation and happened to answer logically, that he can be when not trying to make Sebastian love him.

* * *

Alois: How do you do

I see you've met my, faithful, handyman(Claude)

He's just a little brought down

'Cause when you knocked

He thought you were the candyman(Ciel)

Don't get strung out

By the way I look

Don't judge a book by its cover

I'm not much of a man

By the light of day

But by night I'm one hell of a lover

Grell: I'm just a sweet transvestite

From Transexual, Transylvania

Alois: Let me show you around

Maybe play you a sound

You look like you're both pretty groovy

Or if you want something visual

That's not too abysmal

We could take in an old Steeve Reeves movie(despite it not being made)

Grell: Well you got caught with a flat

Well how 'bout that

Well babies don't you panic

By the light of the night

It'll all seem alright

I'll get you a Satanic mechanic(Ronald)

I'm just a sweet transvestite

From Transexual, Transylvania

Alois: Why don't you stay for the night

Claude: Night!

Alois: Or maybe a bite

Hanah: Bite!

Claude: I could show you my favorite obsession

I've been making a man

With blue hair and a tan

And he's good for relieving my tension

Grell: I'm just a sweet transvestite

From Transexual, Transylvania

All: Hit it! Hit it!

Grell: I'm just a sweet transvestite

All: Sweet Transvestite!

Grell: From Transexual

Transylvania

Claude: So come up to the lab

And see what's on the slab

I see you shiver with antici...pation

But maybe the rain

Isn't really to blame

So I'll remove the cause

But not the symptom

* * *

"I feel even more creeped than the Viscount Druitt affair." Ciel was trembling with fear as he made that statement.

"Due to Grell being correct, for once, I am going to trap us all here until we find out who." Sebastian explained.

* * *

A/N Like it, Next will be I'm So Pretty.


	4. Song 3

"Who do you think it is?" asked Ciel. "Not sure.

Since everyone here except maybe Undertaker is considered an enemy." Sebastian replied.

"Good point."

* * *

Lizzy: I feel pretty

Ciel: Oh so pretty

Lizzy: I feel pretty and witty and bright

And I pity

Any girl who isn't me tonight

I feel charming

Ciel: Oh so charming

It's alarming how charming I feel

Ciel: And so pretty

Lizzy: That I hardly can believe I'm real

See the pretty girl in that mirror there?

Who can that attractive girl be?

Undertaker: Such a pretty face

Mey-Rin: Such a pretty dress

Hannah: Such a pretty smile

Lizzy: Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning

And entrancing

Feel like running

And dancing for joy

For I'm loved

By a pretty wonderful boy(Ciel)

Paula: Have you met my good friend Lizzy

The craziest girl on the block?

You'll know her the minute you see her

Claude: She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock

She thinks she's in love

She thinks she's in Spain

She isn't in love

She's merely insane

It must be the heat

Or some rare disease

Or too much to eat

Or maybe it's fleas

Keep away from her

Send for Chino

This is not the Lizzy we know

Alois: Modest and pure

Polite and refined

Well-bred and mature

Claude: And out of her mind!

Lizzy: I feel pretty

Ciel: Oh so pretty

Grell: That the city should give me its key

A committee

Should be organized to honor me

Angela: I feel dizzy

I feel sunny

I feel fizzy and funny and fine

And so pretty

Miss America can just resign

Grell: See the pretty girl in that mirror there

Sebastian: What mirror, where?

Grell:Who can that attractive girl be?

Sebastian: Which, what, where?

Madame Red: Such a pretty face

Such a pretty dress

Such a pretty smile

Grell: Such a pretty me!

Lizzy: I feel stunning

And entrancing

Feel like running and dancing for joy

For I'm loved

By a pretty wonderful boy(Ciel)

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot that the one who has not sung might be the one who cast it or that you might need 1,000 pure souls. That's at least the Shingami legend." explained Grell.

"1,000 pure souls? Didn't that happen in the last musical." Ciel replied.

"What are you implying Ciel? Are breaking the fourth wall, Young Lord? How many times have I told you not to do that?" Sebastian scolded.

"Just onetime." Ciel stated.

"Oh." Sebastian sadly said.

* * *

A/N Just finished watch Most Beautiful DEATH in the World. Like it up next is Suddenly Seymour.


	5. Song 4

"There is only one suspect, I can think of because he has not sung yet." Ciel Stated.

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"Ronald Knox."

* * *

Undertaker: A long, long time ago

I can still remember how that music used to make me smile

And, I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance, and...

Maybe they'd be happy for a while

But, February made me shiver with every paper I'd deliver

Bad news on the doorstep - I couldn't take one more step

I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride

Something touched me deep inside the day the music died

All Grim Reapers: So, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Grell: Did you write the Book of Love and do you have faith in God, above?

If the Bible tells you so

Now, do you believe in Rock and Roll? Can music save your mortal soul? And...

Can you teach me how to dance real slow?

Well, I know that you're(Sebastian) in love with him(Ciel), 'cause I saw you dancing in the gym

You both kicked off your shoes - man, I dig those rhythm and blues

I was a lonely, teenage broncin' buck with a red carnation and a pickup truck, but...

I knew I was out of luck the day the music died

All GRs: I started singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Ronald: Now, for ten years we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a Rolling Stone, but...

That's not how it used to be

When the Jester sang for the king and queen in a coat he borrowed from James Dean

In a voice that came from you and me

Oh, and while the King was looking down the Jester stole his thorny crown

The courtroom was adjourned - no verdict was returned

And, while Lenin read a book on Marx the quartet practiced in the park, and...

We sang dirges in the dark the day the music died

All Grs: We were singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Eric Slingby: Healter Skealter in the summer swelter - the Birds flew off with a fallout shelter

Eight Miles High and falling fast

It landed foul on the grass

The players tried for a forward pass with the Jester on the sidelines in a cast

Now, the halftime air was sweet perfume while the Sergeants played a marching tune

We all got up to dance, oh, but we never got the chance

'Cause the players tried to take the field - the marching band refused to yield

Do you recall what was revealed the day the music died?

All Grs:We started singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Will: And, there we were, all in one place - a generation Lost in Space

With no time left to start again

So, come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick - Jack Flash sat on a Candlestick, 'cause...

Fire is the Devil's( Sebastian) only friend

And, as I watched him on the stage my hands were clenched in fists of rage

No angel (Angela/Ash) born in Hell could break that satan's spell

And, as the flames climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial rite, I saw...

Satan laughing with delight the day the music died

All Grs: He was singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Alan Humphries : I met a girl who sang the Blues, and I asked her for some happy news

She just smiled and turned away

I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before, but...

The man there said the music wouldn't play

And, in the streets the children screamed, the lover's cried, and the poets dreamed, but...

Not a word was spoken - the church bells all were broken

And, the three men I admire most: the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, they...

Caught the last train for the coast the day the music died

Undertaker: And, they were singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

All Grs: They were singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

* * *

"That was racist and we have no leads. I thought Eric and Alan were not canon!" Ciel said.

"Who?"

"Never mind."


	6. Song 5

Grell: We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell.

A love no one could deny(Except you, Bassy)

Ciel: Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you, Lizzy

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

Alois: I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls, Ciel

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Claude: I put you(Ciel) high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me die

And now, we're ashes on the ground

Madame Red: Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you(Grell)

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

Grell: I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Lizzy: I never meant to start a war( War of pairings.)

I just wanted you(Ciel) to let me in

And instead of using force

I guess I should've let you win

Grell: I never meant to start a war (Grim Reapers vs Demons War II*)

I just wanted you(Bassy) to let me in

I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

Will: I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break you(Grell)r walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Undertaker: I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you(Will and Grell) ever did was wreck me

All Soloists:Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Note: Alois and Grell were dressed exactly like Miley Cyrus.

"Well that was a poorly done song. I hate that Miley Cyrus ever did it." Ciel stated.

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel just did a head floor and passed out because his butler was acting like an owl.

Next will be a special chapter and his song was requested by AnimalsRule4Evr.


	7. V1

Happy Valentines Day everyone! At this point my sprained ankle is healed and I can go on the computer! To apologize I have committed to a triple update! The songs will be loves songs due to valentines day.

* * *

"Cieeeeellllllllllll," Lizzy whined, "It's Valentines Day aren't you going to give me a gift?"

"Lizzy, no offense but YOU ARE DEAD!" Ciel said.

* * *

Lizzy: We were both young when I first saw you, Ciel.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

Grell: That you were my Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And Will said, "Stay away from Sebastian."

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

Will: Grell, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the princess and I'll be the prince,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Alois: I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

Grell:'Cause you were my Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

Undertaker: And Will said, "Stay away from Grell."

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go."

Madame Red: Grell, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Sebastian: Ciel, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Grell: I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you Bassy, were ever coming around.

My faith in you Will, was fading

Then I met you, Undertaker on the outskirts of town.

Alois:"Ciel, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

Sebastian: I keep waiting for Ciel but you never come.

Lizzy: Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."

Grel l& Lizzy:He(Ciel/Undertaker) knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..

Undertaker/Ciel: "Marry me, Grell/Lizzy, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad/Will – go pick out a white/red dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"

* * *

"That was so emotional" Everyone cried.

"Will, I didn't know feel that way" Grell stated

"Well, I do." Will admitted.

That same simple conversation was said by Ciel and Sebastian, Ciel and Alois,and Grell and Madame Red too.

* * *

So Perfect! Review!


	8. V2

Undertaker: Remember when you, Grell ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well...You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.. And..

Grell:They're coming to take us, ha-haaa!

They're coming to take us away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa, Will

To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be

happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're

coming to take us away, ha-haaa!

Alois: You thought it was a joke and so you, Ciel laughed, you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT?I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad...

Claude:They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,Sebastian

They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.

To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket

weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're

coming to take me away, ha-haaa!

Lizzy: I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.. Huh?Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt,Ciel!

Madame Red:They're coming to take me away, Grell

They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.

To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy

to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming

to take me away, ha-haaa!

To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket

weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're

coming to take me away, ha-haa!

To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time...

* * *

"I never knew how many crazy people we knew." Ciel said dumbstruck.

"Oh, Young Lord this just the tip of the iceberg that sank the Titanic!"Sebastian answered


	9. V3

Ciel: Lift up your head, wash off your mascara, Grell

Here, take my kleenex, wipe that lipstick away,Lizzy

Show me your face clean as the mornin', Alois

I know things were bad but now they're okay, Madame Red

Suddenly Ciel is standing beside you

You don't need no make-up don't have to pretend

Suddenly, Ciel is here to provide you

Sweet understandin', Ciel is your friend

Grell: Nobody ever treated me kindly

Daddy left early, Mama was poor

I'd meet a man and I'd follow him blindly

He'd snap his fingers at me I'd say, "Sure"

Suddenly, Ciel is standing beside me

He don't give me orders, he don't condescend

Suddenly, Ciel is here to provide me

Sweet understanding, Ciel's my friend

Sebastian: Tell me this feeling last 'til forever

Undertaker: Tell me the bad times are clean washed away

Grell: Please understand that it's still strange and frightening

Claude: For losers like I've been it's so hard to say

S/G/C/U:Suddenly, Ciel

(Suddenly, Ciel)

Angela/Ashe: He purified me

(He purified you)

Suddenly, Ciel

(Suddenly, Ciel)

Lizzy: Showed me I can

(Yes, you can)

Grell: Learn how to be more

The girl that's inside me

(The girl that's inside you)

All Soloists and Alois: With sweet understanding

(With sweet understanding)

With sweet understanding

(With sweet understanding)

With sweet understanding

Ciel's your man.

* * *

"Young Master when you are in a good mood you can be this kind?" asked Sebastian

"Hn"


End file.
